Original music pieces are always played and adapted, especially for those master pieces loved by music fans all over the world. However, for music players who don't know much about music theories, the threshold of adaptation is so high that, even if they are full of inspiration, they do not know how to start, since they cannot effectively use musical elements such as tonality, tempo, beat, timbre, texture, pitch, not to mention manipulating audio tracks. As a result, their inspiration might be wasted. In fact, all of these music elements can be represented by data packets in the modern digital music industry, typically in the format of MIDI files. And both data packets and MIDI files can be coded, so as to be selected, called, recommended, and presented by music players and or CPUs of musical instrument systems. As long as the above-mentioned technology is applied to a musical instrument, players will only need to focus on the derivative work without worrying about those musical elements.